It happened one night
by Blackstrawberry
Summary: After a one night stand Kagome's life changes forever
1. Chapter 1

It happened one night

Disclaimer-Don't own anyone

Kagome groaned as she woke up from the best sleep she's had in a while. Her whole body was sore, especially the throbbing between her legs. Her eyes shot open, her pupils dilated, and her breathing quickened as she comprehended what happened the night before. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to see what she had feared.

A man slept next to her on his side, pale scars marred his strongly built body making it obvious fighter. He had angular features haloed by soft lilac hair that contrasted against his golden skin. His face was set in a natural scowl. He looked familiar. Kagome couldn't place him though.

Gingerly, Kagome climbed out of messy king sized bed and gathered her cloths. She looked back at her sleeping companion to see that he was still sleeping. Relieved, she quickly got dressed and left the lavish apartment. Once she got out of the building the doorman signaled the taxi that took her home.

Trunks woke up unusually relaxed as he took in the thick smell last nights activities. He closed his eyes as he hardened in reaction to the heady scent and the memories that came with it. Suddenly he tensed and opened his eyes.

"Shit!" he swore as a specific memory hit him.

They didn't use protection. How could he be so stupid? How can he forget something so simple?

He was startled as his smart phone rang and nearly broke the device. Calming himself down Trunks looked at his caller ID. He recognized his best friend Goten's number and answered it.

"Goten."

"What's wrong?" Goten asked, taking note of the distressed tone of Trunks' voice. "I forgot the condom." He told his friend. "Did you..." Goten began. "Yeah." "Damn." "Yeah. I'll call you back." Trunks said and hung up.

If this woman was pregnant it could cause issues later on. He had to know. He took a fortifying breath then dialed his mother. "Hi honey." She greeted him. Trunks swallowed then began. "Mom, I messed up." He told her. "You didn't get arrested again did you?" Bulma asked.

He took a deep breath before going on. "No, I um, I forgot to use protection with a girl I brought home." He explained, then held his smart phone away from his ear. "What!?" His mother shrieked. "You know your saiyan blood increases the likelihood of conception!" "Who is she?" Bulma questioned.

"She said her name was Kagome." He told her. "I didn't get a last name." He said quietly. "Get over here and bring some dna." Bulma ordered. "I'll be there soon." He said just before his mother hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-epiphany

Disclaimer: Don't any of the characters

Kagome slipped her shoes off and put on her house slippers before she slid the door to the main room open. Fortunately the room was empty, her family was still asleep so Kagome didn't have to explain why she just got home.

Kagome quietly made her way up the stairs and to her room were she got her cloths for the day. She went to the bathroom and cleaned herself vigorously before she dressed and returned to her room where she fell asleep.

"Oy!"

The sudden noise and a sharp jab to the side woke Kagome up from her nap. She grumbled and turned toward the source of her annoyance, one Inu Yasha, her best friend and former fiancee. "What?" she asked him, clearly annoyed.

"What are ya still sleepin for, it's almost night-time." Inu Yasha asked her.

"Craaaap." She moaned while she rolled over on to her back and stretched. She arched her back and groaned, causing Inu Yasha to blush and turn away. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke. "Hurry and pack, I'll be waiting downstairs." With that he fled the room.

About twenty minutes later Kagome made her way downstairs, she said goodbye to her now awake family, then she and Inu Yasha were off. Once through the well, Inu Yasha knelt down in front of Kagome, his back to her.

Gingerly, Kagome climbed on his back, still a little sore, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once she settled, Inu Yasha leaped into the air and they were on their way. A few hours later the two caught up with Kilala who carried Kagome's other two best friends astride her back.

The a couple of days went by before Inu Yasha been to act strangely. He tried being discrete as he sniffed around an increasingly annoyed Kagome but subtle isn't his thing.

"What?" Kagome napped at him finally. "Your scent is different," He stated, taking a deep inhale of her scent. "Different?" She asked noting her friends were no concerned for her. "Yeah, it's almost like..." Inu Yasha jumped back wide-eyed, startling every one, and pointed a clawed finger at her.

"You're pregnant!"

Trunks hovered above the Shinto shine and stared down nervously. 'Funny' he thought. 'I can take on some of the most psychotic people in the universe but I'm nervous about this'. He took a deep breath and let it our slowly before beginning his decent on to the shrine grounds.

He rung the doorbell and waited for one of the people who he could sense inside. The door to the mud room was slid open by a boy, Kagome's brother Souta, if he remembered from Kagome's profile. Souta's brown eyes widened when he saw him, he obviously recognized him.

Before Souta could say anything Trunks cleared his throat before he spoke. "Is your sister in?" He asked. The boy grew nervous and he began to fidget. "Um, she's um, sick." He told Trunks. Having access to her medical records Trunks knew better then that.

"Souta!" An older woman came up behind the boy and scolded him before sending him off. Kagome's mom, Aiko he acknowledged. "Please come in." She said and moved out of the way. Trunks stepped into the small room and removed his shoes before he entered the main room.

They both knelt at the table in the center of the room and Trunks repeated his question to Kagome's mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's friends looked at her in stunned silence at Inu Yasha's exclamation and she stared at her friend. "Not funny Inu Yasha." She said as she tried to stave off her panic. "does it look like I'm joking!?" Inu Yasha snarled at her.

Miroku put himself between the two and tried to calm them. "She clearly retained her powers so no harm done." He said.

"It was you!" Inu Yasha yelled at the monk. "What!?" Sago grabbed him. "No..." Miroku tried before he struck by his fiancée. "Stop!" Kagome cried getting in the way. "It wasn't him! It was some guy I met."

"Whore." Inu Yasha said through gritted teeth. "Inu..." Kagome started, stunned at his words. "Go away" This time he stepped forward, teeth bared, rage clear. Confused and hurt, Kagome backed from them before turning and running.

Tired and dehydrated Kagome had walked for what hours when she was startled by something landing infront of her. She calmed immediately when she saw Kilala who proceeded to bump her in greeting. On the cat's shoulders was Shippo. "Hop on!" He said.

After they finally got to the well Kagome gave SHippo and Kilala hugs and kisses before turning to the benign looking structure. She climbed over the crumbling edge and let herself fall. Before she hit the ground she disappeared into a blue glow.

Once the light faded Kagome was left in the dark. She felt around until the ladder her family kept in there for her and climbed out. Once out, she made her way up the small set of stairs that led to the door, then she listened for any visitors. She heard no one outside s she slid the door open ans stepped out into the light of the setting sun.

Slowly, Kagome walked to her family home, she was not looking forward to her grandfather's reaction. Finally, she reached her family home and slid the door open, took off her shoes, and then entered the main room.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and saw her mother, who has spoken, beside a familiar looking woman. She had shoulder length, sky blue hair, matching eyes, and expensive looking cloths.

"I've looked all over for you!" The woman said.

Bemused, Kagome knelt across from them. "Why?" she asked. " "because my son is an idiot" the woman pulled out an object from a hidden pocket. "Pee on this." Kagome looked at the white, plastic wrapped, cylinder, then back at the woman. "Who are you?" she asked her.

The woman gasped in surprise. "Seriously! I'm Bulma Briefs! The most beautiful genius in the universe! CEO and heir to Capsule Corp! How can you not know!"


End file.
